


Кроссоверные драбблы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Area no Kishi, D.Gray-man, Giant Killing, Gintama, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссоверные драбблы и однострочники  по разным фандомам</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Заходит [персонаж аниме] в бар...

Заходит Эдвард Элрик в бар и заказывает пиво. Он устраивает скандал, когда бармен уточняет: "Вам, наверное, маленькую бутылку?"

Заходит Ниши-кун в бар и ради прикола всех убивает.  
Заходит Харухи в бар и ради прикола всех оживляет.

Заходит Хиджиката в бар, заказывает саке, заливает его майонезом, выпивает. Барменy становится плохо.

Заходит Цунаде в бар, и двадцать мужиков получают алкогольное отравление от попыток ее напоить.

Заходит Тиерия в бар, и клиенты испытывают когнитивный диссонанс - познакомится с красавицей или выгнать трапа из бара?

Заходит Наруто в бар потому что это его путь ниндзя, даттебайо!

Заходит Шинигами-младший в бар и впадает в тяжелую депрессию, увидев несимметрично расставленные бутылки.

Йоджи и Айя заходят в бар. Айя хмурится и шипит, пока Йоджи не говорит: "Ну ладно, если тебе тут так не нравится, можем уйти!"  
Хаккай и Годжо заходят в бар. Хаккай улыбается, пока Годжо не говорит: "Ну ладно, если тебе тут так не нравится, можем уйти!"

Наги и Оми хотят зайти в бар, но не проходят фейс-контроль, на совершеннолетних они не похожи.

Заходит Фарфарелло в бар, заказывает кровь Христа и обижается, когда бармен не понимает, о чем речь.

Заходит Рюк в бар и заказывает сидр.

Заходит Бадоу в бар. Узнает, что бар для некурящих, плюется, уходит.  
Заходит Такасуги в бар и курит. Никто не смеет ему сказать, что бар для некурящих.

Кацура не пойдет в бар - туда с животными нельзя.  
Нянко-сенсей пойдет в бар, ему все равно, что туда животным нельзя.

Заходит Йошимори в бар и заказывает кофейное молоко.  
Заходит Данте в бар и заказывает мороженое с клубничным сиропом.  
Заходит Гинтоки в бар и заказывает клубничное молоко.  
"Тут что, детский сад, &%$?" думает бармен.

Заходит Аллен в бар и заказывает пиво, вино, ром, колу, водку, апельсиновый сок, мартини, тоник, три пачки чипсов, два пакета сухариков, орешки и сырные шарики. Нет, две пачки сырных шариков! И чипсов еще побольше.

Заходит Канда в бар и заказывает собу. Бармен сообщает, что такого у них нет, и Канда мелко шинкует Мугеном барную стойку.

Заходит Айзен в бар и заказывает чай. Он и фарфоровую кружечку с собой принес...

Заходит Годжо в бар, играет в покер, выигрывает, уходит.  
Заходит Изая в бар, всем действует на нервы, но не уходит же, паразит.

Заходит Мацумото в бар, показывает сиськи и весь вечер получает напитки бесплатно.

Заходит Йоганнес Краузер II в бар и орет: "Я император ада, гони выпивку, смертный!" После стакана пива отключается.

Заходит Хирума в бар, делает компрометирующие фотки для шантажа, и принимает бесплатные напитки от бармена, умоляющего Хируму не рассказывать никому про "то, что в тот раз было".

Заходит Гатс в бар, и никто не смеет пошутить про размер его меча и толкование сего по Фрейду.  
Заходит Сефирот в бар, и опять никто не смеет шутить про размер меча.  
Заходит Дате Масамуне в бар, но никому не приходит в голову что-нибудь смешное про "качество, а не количество" мечей.

Заходит Гоку в бар, но заказать ничего не успевает - Санзо его за шиворот тащит из бара, потому что там маленьким мартышкам не место.

Заходит Итошики Нозому в бар, орет, что очередь в туалет вгоняет его в отчаянье, уходит.

Заходит Камина в бар. МАГМА ТЕЧЕТ В ЕГО ВЕНАХ!!11!!! и в баре начинается пожар. Вызывают пожарных, бар закрывают.


	2. Area no Kishi x Giant Killing

\- Я Джино, но все зовут меня Принцем, - представился Джино.  
\- Забавно, а меня зовут Королём, - отозвался Араки.  
\- Неужели? - холодно переспросил Джино. Атмосфера разом стала напряженной.  
Тренер Иваки вздохнул - а он-то думал, отличная мысль привезти команду в Токио, пускай мальчики посмотрят на тренировку профессионалов...  
Тем временем на бровке Ода и Акасаки обменивались телефонными номерами, а Цубаки и Какеру мучительно краснели, пытаясь найти тему для разговора.


	3. KHR x Giant Killing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 @ diary.ru

Шикарная тачка, одежда таких известных марок, что даже Курода о них слышал, позолоченные шиповки... В общем, всё намекало, что Джино живет не бедно. И многих в команде занимал вопрос, откуда же у футболиста вечно последнего клуба такие деньги. Игроки постарше и попрозаичнее считали, что Джино банально уклоняется от налогов. Игроки помоложе и более авантюрные думали, что Джино подрабатывает жиголо. Что думал тренер Тацуми, как всегда никто не знал. Но о правде не догадывался никто.

***   
Раздалась мелодичная трель домофона, и Джино нахмурился. Гостей он не ждал, да и его адрес кому попало известен не был. Он потуже затянул пояс своего шёлкового халата, вытащил из тумбочки любимую Беретту с серебряными инкрустациями и бесшумно подошёл к входной двери. Осторожно заглянув в экран домофона, Джино успокоился и опустил пистолет. Нежданный гость был не опасен, по крайней мере, не для него.  
Через минуту Джино уже отмыкал дверь и поприветствовал посетителя.  
– Buona sera, signor Reborn!  
– Добрый вечер, Йошида-сан! – ответил маленький киллер, проходя в комнату.  
Джино поморщился. Раз Реборн назвал его нелюбимым именем, значит дело серьёзное. Также Джино отметил внушительный черный кейс в руках Реборна. Опыт и чутьё подсказывали, что там много денег. То есть, дело очень серьёзное.  
Реборн долго не тянул с объяснениями, он достал из внутреннего кармана фотографию, протянул Джино.  
– Знакомый человек?  
Джино внимательно изучил мужчину на снимке и ответил:   
– Нет, никогда не видел.  
– Нужно его найти.  
– Найти? – переспросил Джино. – Не совсем мой профиль, я обычно забочусь о том, чтобы человека больше никогда не могли найти. Тем более, у вашей семьи здесь свои люди, почему не поручить им?  
– А я хочу поручить его именно тебе, – ответил Реборн.  
Он щёлкнул замочками кейса и продемонстрировал Джино содержимое. Внушительная сумма даже по самым высоким стандартам.  
– Вот на него досье.  
Джино взял тонкую папку и полистал её. Да, понятно, почему Реборн обратился к профессионалу. Джино улыбнулся так хищно, что товарищи по команде испугались бы, увидев его таким.   
– Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, – пообещал Джино, провожая Реборна до дверей.   
– Уж постарайся.  
Они распрощались, и Джино подошёл к бару и налил себе красного вина.   
«Охота начинается», – подумал он, и поднял тост сам за себя.


	4. Кроссоверы с Gintama

**Gintama x Волшебник Изумрудного Города**

По закону нарратива, Шинпачи набрёл на домик дровосека именно тогда, когда уже было отчаялся выбраться из леса и найти дорогу к волшебнику Майонезного города.  
Шинпачи постучал в дверь.  
– Тише, голова и так раскалывается! – ответил голос из хижины. Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился помятый и растрёпанный мужик.  
– Железный дровосек? – с сомнением уточнил Шинпачи.  
– Серебряный дровосек, – поправил его хозяин домика. - А чё надо?  
Шинпачи объяснил суть проблемы.  
– К Великому и Ужасному Гори? – переспросил Серебряный дровосек и икнул. – Может и мне пойти, попросить у него новую печень...  
– А не сердце?  
– Пацан, печень нужнее, подрастёшь – поймёшь!

 

**Gintama x Harry Potter**

– Слизерин! – провозгласила Распределяющая Шляпа, едва коснувшись головы Окиты. 

Сидящие за своим столом слизеринцы аплодисментами поприветствовали нового товарища. Окита оценивающе пригляделся к ним. Пока не впечатляет, но за семь лет обучения в Хогвартсе он сумеет сделать из них достойных подручных. Ну а там и до завоевания мира недалеко.

 

**Gintama x Reservoir Dogs**

– Гинтоки будет мистер Серебряный, а ты будешь мистер Лавандовый, – сказал Кацура.  
– Почему лавандовый? И вообще, зачем нам эти дурацкие клички, мы на войне, а не бриллианты воровать собираемся! – возмутился Такасуги.  
– Тебе так идёт, – ответил Кацура.  
Сакамото, отныне известный и как мистер Пепельная Роза, засмеялся, и про себя решил валить от этих психов поскорее.

 

**Gintama x Star Wars**

– Мне нужна была армия клонов! Клонов!! – в ярости сипел Дарт Вейдер. Если бы он не был совершенно лыс, он бы, наверное, рвал волосы на голове.  
– Ничего не знаю, армию мы тебе нашли. Подумаешь, в одной букве разница, – ответил Гинтоки, безразлично ковыряя в носу.

Армия клоунов тем временем бросалась друг в друга кремовыми тортами и обменивалась пинками под зад.


End file.
